Team work
by RotatingOwl
Summary: When Robin, Starfire and Cyborg disappear after what should've been a easy fight, it's up to Beastboy and Raven to save them. Rated T, just 'cos. Read and review!
1. Cooking

Hello viewer who was lovely enough to click on my story, I hope you enjoy this wild and unstructured text as much as I will.

Anyway, I decided that, as I have no multi chapter fanfictions on my profile, I should change that.  
Recently I deleted two other failed attempts, as after 'Hurting' was deleted, I never quite got back into the swing of things, though now I feel ready to learn and move on. So please, onwards with the story.

Disclaimer – Are these really necessary? Do we as fanficcers HAVE to write them? No, I do not own anything to do with the rights of Teen Titans, if I did, would I be writing fanfictions? No, I'd be writing scripts.

._.

I look around the kitchen, which quivered in fear every time Raven approached to try and cook an edible meal, which she had tried to do each day of this week, in what I can only guess was some hopeless attempt of proving Robin wrong.  
The cupboards were open, every single one of them, their contents overflowed onto the work space. Excess food she didn't use scattered, on the floor, even on the ceiling. Pots and pans, knives and forks, and god knows what else filled the sink to the brim and over. It was a state of chaos that only Raven could recreate time and time again.

"That went well" I tease, leaning on to the kitchen table, my elbow pivoted, my chin resting in my gloved hands. She does not turn to look at me, only scowls, before placing her exploded risotto in the bin. "You know, if you'd just accepted my help then may-"  
"Shut up" She snaps, stressed, and now hungry. "Just shut up" She picks up a trusty spatula and bends down, trying to scrape the remains of burnt rice off of Cyborgs fancy, and not to mention expensive, oven.

Normally, I would refrain from saying anything about Ravens cooking disasters, but as I had stood there and watched her, and of course offered my assistance which she promptly ignored, I felt I was allowed to say 'I told you so'.

"At least your powers didn't blow it up this time"

She pauses briefly, turning her head up slightly, her glare fixed on me. "Did I not tell you to shut up?"

I shrug my shoulders and walk to the fridge, grimly looking in at the now unorganised sight. I looked desperately for my tofu, but to no avail. Realising it was probably under a heap of junk In the kitchen, I groan.

"Raven did you touch my tofu"

"I didn't not touch your tofu"

"What does that even mean?"

"It means it was on the side when I started, and I did not move it, therefore, I did not touch your tofu"

"Only you could lose something without touching it, you know that Rae?"

"-van, and yes, it's a gift. Now I advice that if you ever want to see that crap you call food again, you help me clear up."

I grumble, weighing my options, help Raven clean up and therefore not annoying Cyborg, because he would not see the almost beautiful mess she had created, or leg it, hoping all was well by the time I came back. My mind first thought was to run, but as per usual, my stomach over powered it, and I found myself tiding a mess I didn't make. I don't even clean up my own stuff, why help Raven do hers?

Looking down briefly, Raven now held a bottle of oven cleaner, and head was half way inside. I could not help but think that was a bad idea.

I step over her legs to collect more washing, at which moment in time she sits up, head butting my butt.

"Ow" She says, degusted.

"Sorry, buns of steel you know" She shakes her head and rolls her eyes, untangling herself from under my legs, seemingly more careful about where she places her head.

"Come on, now that was funny"

"It was stupid"

I ignore her, almost proud of how well I'd cleaned up the kitchen, first times for everything, I guess.

She stands up, moving things back into cupboards, and switching on the kettle, finding a mug and throwing a tea bag in. She frowned and stared straight passed me, not thanking me for my almost half an hour hard work.

I tried to prompt her, but her, being Raven, having no experience in social etiquette took no notice as my hands circled each other. I sigh, but soon my expression is one of happiness, because I see my poor and tortured tofu crumpled up on the table.

"My baby!" I cry out, holding it to the side of my face. "I'll never let this evil women hurt you again. I promise" she raises an eyebrow, perplexed as she sipped her tea.

"If you really loved it that much, you wouldn't be mutilating it." She observed, her hands gently wrapped around the warmed cup. Her eyes landing on my skilled hands, cutting the admittedly unattractive white block. I smiled, throwing a square into my mouth.  
"Want some?" I wave it in her face, she turns her head, scrunching her nose. "I know you're hungry"

"I'd rather starve... or failing that wait until Cyborg comes home"

"Ah! But can your earthquake mimicking stomach?"

She holds her stomach, embarrassed. "It's not that loud, it's just your ears."

"It'll taste real good. Promise"

"After you failed to keep your promise to the tofu, I'll pass."

I shrug, finding a freshly washed frying pan, carefully turning the knobs to the perfect temperature, after that, I add the oil and then throw the tofu in, moving it around with a wooden spatulaque thing. Raven stares over, her face twisted with what almost looks like jealously. Odd.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"What?" I question.

"Know how to do, you know, the cooking thing, with food and stuff."

I didn't really know how to answer , I hadn't learnt to cook, everything I did was very simple. It wasn't like the things Cy cooked up, as he had tons of recipes in his database.

"I don't know" I admit, "Just do"

"How come I have an IQ of approximately 134, and I cannot cook anything? Surely it follows a logical step by step process, and yet I can't do it." She genuinely asks, an unexpected look of confusion over comes her expression.

"Sorry" I apologise for some unknown reason, sheepishly looking down at my fired tofu.

"Don't be sorry for knowing something, I'm generally curious" and to my surprise, as I turned to look at her, she did, infact look curious, not anger or jealous, but eager to know. This slows my pounding heart rate down, no longer worried that I had to say a answer that Raven deemed correct, or else be punished for my stupidity.

I um and er for a moment, it was a difficult question, but I wanted to answer it, it would be too easy to shrug, to say I didn't know and move away from the topic completely, but... I wanted to know why Raven didn't understand it, I too, was curious. She raises her eyebrow and gestures for me to continue.

"Guess I musta watched people cook, yanno, like my parents, then the Doom Patrol. Rita would always cook a separate meal for me, so I'd watch and run around and get things... sometimes she'd let me stir " I muttered softly to myself, watching my arm methodically stir the tofu, smiling fondly at the memories. The memories Raven didn't have.

"Oh" she said bluntly, taking a rather large gulp of tea, in order to finish it quickly. She places it back in the sink, her face now sombre. She regrets asking, I know it, she goes to turn and leave, but before that, a guilt pain pings in my heart, and I shout her name. "Raven?"

"What" She says, now disinterested.

"You... you can help me, if you wanna. I know you don't really like tofu, but I'll add some sauces to it, you know, make it taste... edible for normal people"

I never really expected her to take my offer, to be perfectly honest, but I hoped it would perhaps, make her smile. My ears sink, disheartened as she takes her leave, her deep blue cloak sweeping behind her as she walks through the heavy metal door, her head shaking as she goes.

She leaves me in total silence, bar the sizzling of the white matter, which I notice has been fried too long. I frown as I prepare my meal, I worried for her, I worried for her past and for her future, she just seemed so... lonely. Even when she was with people, she was still lonely, I do not know how she does it really. Being with someone, and yet, being alone at the same time. It almost scares me, I fear for what she thinks. I can imagine, her, sitting on the utmost left side of the couch, watching us and just... thinking. It really does make me wonder, because I know she isn't really reading, the thick book that is changed about twice a week is just a front, an excuse she uses to watch us.

I shiver a little, my tofu taste full and bland, and even half a bottle of soy sauce did nothing to help ease it, my belly excepted the food and finally left me alone, with all its grumblings gone.

"Gosh" I say to myself "She really has had it bad" I muse. Slowly and deliberately chewing my lunch, trying to ease the flavour out of it. "So stuck with her past that she can't learn new things"

It was like that with Raven, no technology, it was too new, it frightened her, though she'd never admit it. She still wrote her reports on paper, which was annoying when Robin had to sit there and type them up for a god damn hour, though he'd never begrudge her, just quietly murmur about how stressed out he was and how he didn't need this. I can see why it annoyed him too, because Raven always got her reports in on time or earlier, and they were so well written, so detailed, that it annoyed him that a women of that intelligence could not turn on a laptop.

The truth of the matter is, that she won't turn on a laptop, that she won't turn on the oven, the only reason she uses a kettle is because she would drown without her ten servings of tea a day, and even though she's been using the same kettle for two years, she still watches it. Making sure it doesn't do something new.

And she really would rather starve then try again, you know? I know why she comes in and cooks alone, one because she doesn't like criticism, be it constructive or otherwise, and two she does not want to see people to see her deal with such odd inner deamons.

Of course today I had stumbled in and put her off, she thought everyone had left the tower to go tend to Mumbo Jumbo, as he had escaped from prison. In previous years, it would have taken all five of us, but, as our skill grew, the numbers needed decreased. She looked twice when she first saw me, blushing, and quickly explaining her self, as to ensure I wouldn't judge. I admit, though I had intentions of helping her, I rather enjoyed how her long delicate fingers shook as she turned on the cooker. It was ironic about how such an strong women could be taken down by such a simple task.

"Ah" I say to myself, "I can't do anything now, she'll get over it one day... Or at least I hope she will... It wouldn't hurt her to start by asking for some help." Slowly, I rise, sliding my cutlery and plate into the sink, leaving them for Cyborg to wash up.

I thrust my hands into my pockets, and whistle a tune, trying to forget about my team mates troubles, as it was easier that way, to forget.

._.

Hello, you made it to the end of the chapter! Well done! Thank you for reading, and please, review if you liked it, hell, review if you didn't like it.

*Pale internet girl hug*

Ro x


	2. Kicked out

Dear viewers, though it seemed that this was one of the many fan fictions that was abandoned after the first chapter, I can assure you this is not the case. Life be cray cray.  
Any hoot, let's begin shall we? I do not own the teen titans, never will, but if I did I would be certainly making sure Goth boy and Raven were not dating in the Teen Titans Shorts. Jesus.

._.

It had been four hours since Starfire, Cyborg and Robin had left. Four long hours. It was only Mumbo Jumbo, what was taking them so long? I was laying with my head hanging off the sofa, my legs dangled over the back, staring into my communicator. 16:01. Should I call them? Or would it put them off their game, but, if it was that hard, wouldn't they have called for backup?  
Conflicted, I slid off the sofa onto my head, swung my legs around and awkwardly got up, somewhat glad no one else was here, but that feeling soon vanished as the worry returned.  
"Perhaps I should ask Raven" I mumble. "But, she seemed annoyed the last time I talked to her, what happens if she doesn't want company?" I question my consciousness.  
"When have you ever cared if she wanted company or not?"  
"Good point brain, c'mon feet, take me to Ravens room!" And I strutted down the many corridors, whistling a mangled version of what sounded like 'working on the railroad' in a helpless attempt to ignore the tension that had knotted my stomach. Once I had arrived I was faced with the daunting task of plucking up the confidence to knock on her door. This has previously taken up to an hour before, so in my eyes, ten minutes of deep breathing exercises and psyching up was a record.

I raised my fist, steadied it, and then let it fall. I wince as it echos down the hall, ruining the silence. As expected, there is a brief pause, then, the sound of a book closing and Ravens small footsteps approaching the door, she waits a second, the reason why I am not sure of, before opening the door.

"Hello" She says, her voice, like normal, bored and uninterested.  
"Yo" I mentally face palm. Only an idiot would say something as dumb as 'Yo' to such a women. Her brow raises, but quickly descends as she sees the regret on my face.  
"What do you want Beastboy?" She leans on the doorway and crossed her arms, already irritated by my presence.  
"It's actually a serious thing dude, don't look at me like that." I say defensively.  
"Well get on with it."  
"Okay, so, Robin, Cy and Star haven't like, you know called or come back or anything and they were only fighting Mumbo Jumbo and if they were in trouble and needed back up they would just call us yanno but they haven't so I don't know where they are and I'm scared to call them because what happens if they are still fighting and I distract them an-"  
"Breathe Beastboy" she says, her brow creased, almost in worry.

I take a moment to let my lungs return to normal capacity before continuing. "What should we do?"  
"About what?"  
"Well, should I call Robin?"  
"If you're that worried, then yes" she says, confused, with a hint of annoyance.  
"Can you do it, Robin will get angry at me if there is 'no cause for concern'" I quote, using my fingers as quotation marks to elaborate my point. The amount of times Robin has told me off for calling his communicator when there was 'no cause for concern' was almost embarrassing.  
Whilst still looking me in the eye, she flips up her communicator out of nowhere, before I can ask she raises her index finger to quieten me. She holds the device up to her ear and we both listen to the bleeps.  
No answer.  
She clicks on Starfire.  
No answer.  
"Cyborg will answer, it's built into his arm" She says, reassuring herself.  
Again there is no answer.

We both look at each other, her eyes growing wide with fear for our friends.  
She then realises her resolve has weakened and raises her last line of defence, her hood.  
"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go to Jumpcity jail and er, give them a hand."  
I nod, knowing that Raven found it hard to express verbally any emotion for anyone, and this was the closest I was going to get to her admitting I was right for once.  
She steps out of her room, and locks her door before briskly walking towards the elevator and I have to jog to keep up with her.

"I hope they're okay" I try making small talk with Raven as we stand awkwardly in the elevator. I watch as the screen above the door counts down the floors until we arrive at the garage. The Tcar stand magnificently in the otherwise empty room. Raven heads towards the safe box, enters in a code that I am forbidden to know and takes out a set of keys. She has been the only one Cyborg trusted with these, he had taught her how to drive, but never even attempted with me, too scared I'd crash his baby, I guess. She gestures for me to get in the car. She daren't adjust the seat or mirror, or touch any of the many buttons placed all over the dash board. Gently, the car becomes animated and she drives, her eyes focused on the road.

"I wonder why Cy didn't take the car" I ponder, she shrugs. I look out at the concrete that is Jump city. People were going about their daily business, taking dogs for a walk, doing some shopping, there was no sign of any disruption anywhere. No ambulances, no panic. I know Raven noticed it too, her grip gradually became tighter and tighter on the wheel. After In what seemed like forever, we pull up to the Jumpcity jail. Raven delicately parks the car and steps out. A young guard strolls up to us with a smile that was mostly aimed at Raven.

"Ah, the Titans, always good to have you around!" He said cheerfully, his little piggy eyes twinkling as he tipped his cap towards Raven.  
"Hello Steve" She greeted him, how the hell did Raven know this dude's name?  
"We're here to see if you guys needed any help with Mumbo Jumbo" I blurt out, ruining the friendly chit chat that was about to occur.  
"Mumbo Jumbo?" He snorts "That guy is safely locked up in his cell, and visiting hours are over"  
"We received a emergency message that he had escaped, and three of our teammates went to deal with it over four hours ago, do you mean to say that this message was never sent?" She inquired; her tone went from pleasant to serious, which obviously took 'Steve' by surprise.  
"Well I never, er, he is still in his cell, there have been no reported breakouts" He said nervously, knowing that his answer would not please us. "But I'll take you guys to see the big boss" He added and led us inside the building. Me and Raven shared a look that said 'We're in deep trouble' and quickly paced after him.

"He'll be down in ten minutes" The blond behind the counter said nonchalantly.  
"No" Raven growled "We need to see him now, our team mates are in danger"  
"I'm sorry but-"  
"No buts, send him down or we shall go up"  
"Seesh, okay, gimme a second"  
She turned on her office chair and grabbed a phone as she did it, we wait as patiently as possible.  
"If you'd just like to wait in the chairs to your left, he is leaving his very important meeting to have a chat with you" She stresses the phrase 'very important meeting' at which Raven rolls her eyes and leaves.  
I mutter a thanks and go sit next to the empath.

"So, how'd you know Steve then?" She glares at me.  
"Does that really matter at a time like this?" She asks, seemingly astonished.  
"Hey!" I out my hands up in defence "I'm just, yanno, making small talk"  
"I don't know, I just see him around when I'm here, sometimes he gets me tea from the Starbucks across the street." She answers dejectedly.  
"I see"  
"It's just that"  
"Uhur"  
"Honest"  
"Well it doesn't matter even if it wa-"  
"Well it's not anything, so it doesn't matter"  
"Okay okay"

We wait a couple moments in silence, and Steve walks past, flashing a wink at Raven , but avoiding me. I elbow her "Look there's your boyfriend" I say, trying to get some humour in the otherwise humourless situation we are in. She looks unimpressed, but doesn't have time to have a go at me as the Chief stand in front us of.

We stand and shake his hand, he is a very serious person, and him and Robin get on well. "I have to make this quick" He states and we nod simultaneously. "Four hours ago there was an emergency, stating that Mumbo Jumbo had escaped and was now wrecking havoc from this station. Three of our teammates left, but have not returned. They are not answering their communicators, and we cannot tract them. We have been informed by a member of your squad that there was no call. Can you confirm this ?"  
"There was no call, Mumbo Jumbo has not left his cell, nor made any attempt at escaping. I'm sorry I have not seen your friends" He says apologetically.  
"I see." Raven says, keeping his stiff upper lip as always. "Would it be possible to question Mumbo Jumbo about this?"  
He nods. "I will put my men on red alert, Sarah!" He calls to the blond, who quickly rushes over with a clipboard.  
"Yes sir?"  
"Everybody on red alert, a faux call was made to the Titans tower and now three members are missing. All patrol teams are to be put on extra patrol, if they spot anything suspicious at all, they must contact me immediately. Is that understood?"  
"Yes sir!" She repeats and scurries off somewhere  
"Officer Hills!" he directs at Steve who walks over. "Take these two to Mumbo's cell."  
"Yes sir" Then he turns to us "If you'd like to follow me"

We walk through the normal prison at first, seeing the scum of Jump, the thieves and murderers who thought they could get away with it. Some whistle at Raven who I glare at, but they just snigger.  
"Here we go, the super badies"  
He enters a clearance code and lets us through these huge doors. I see some familiar faces. The Hive five are all locked up in separate cells, looking bored as hell.  
We finally reach Mumbo's cell. He is sitting on a chair that folds out into a bed. He is wearing an orange jump suit with the number '2356' on it. His hand are cuffed and his head bowed.  
"I'll wait outside" Steve says, and shuts the cell door behind us.  
"Well, if it isn't the little brats who put me here."  
"Shut up Mumbo, we're not here for chit chat" I say angrily.  
"Do you know anything about your alleged break out four hours ago?" Raven asks, giving me a look that said 'Let me do the talking.'  
"Break out? Break out? If I could get out of this place I would!" He shouted, showing us his chains. "Why? I haven't gotten out of here, it's been sixth months since you left me here to rot." He growled.  
"Well somebody said you did" Raven said lowering herself to his level, looking him dead in the eye. "And now the little 'Brats' that put you in jail, bar us, are missing, do you know anything about that?" She matches his growl, he leans back in an attempt to escape Ravens fierce look. "Well do you?"  
"No!" He whelps, his cowardice coming back into play. "I promise!" She backs off slightly.  
"And if you did, you wouldn't dare not to tell me, would you?" She asks threateningly.  
"No, I wouldn't dare" He tries to shield his face.  
"Lets go Beastboy, he doesn't know anything. This is a waste of our time... I have a feeling somebody wants us here, and out of the Tower." I acknowledge her and open the door, she storms out, avoiding eye contact with her pal Steve and makes a bee line for the car.

"Did you get any information from him?" The chief says, running to keep up with us as we enter the office area.  
"No, but we appreciate your help, keep us posted." I say with a salute and hurry to the car where Raven is already waiting.  
"I have a bad feeling about this Beastboy" she murmurs as we pull out of the car park, narrowly avoiding parked cars. The time was now 17:02pm and we were panicking.  
" We should call Bumble and the her team" I say.  
"Yeah, good idea, do it now" Raven says, biting her lip.  
I flick up my communicator, which I had been fiddling with for a while now because of my nerves and find Bumble Bee's name, but on the screen it comes up with the word 'error' I try Aqualads but the same thing happens with that. "Raven my communicator is messing up, pass me yours?" She grumbles but complies.  
The same thing happens.  
"What why?"  
"Try the Tcars" she gestures to the dashboard.  
I press some buttons and in the end find the one that accesses the inbuilt communicator. "Who would you like to call?" An automated voice says.  
"Bumble bee" I say in my clearest voice.  
"Voice not recognised" It argues with me. "Name required"  
"Beastboy!" I nearly shout.  
"Not recognised, finger scan required."  
I remove my gloves and place my forefinger on a finger pad that impressively folds out. "Not recognised." I look helplessly at Raven as the car takes control. It parks at the side of the road, three blocks away from the Tower.  
"Over ride" Raven calls  
"Over ride accepted, name?"  
"Raven"  
"Not recognised. Please place your finger on the scanner"  
She does, with quite some force I add.  
"Not recognised, please exit the vehicle." The car doors rapidly open, and the seats begin to tilt, sliding us off. I fall with a splash into a puddle, Raven more elegantly steps out onto her feet. Speedily, the Tcar drives us on its own, leaving us on the sidewalk.  
"What the hell?" I ask, throwing my hands into the air. "It stole our communicators!" I say, outraged and confused. "What do we do now?" I asked, now panicking.  
"I suggest we go to the nearest cash machine, and take out all we have in our accounts." Raven said, worryingly plainly.  
"What? Why would we do that? Surely we have to get to the tower... and fast!"  
"I don't think that would be a good idea Beastboy" She said quietly.  
"Why?!" I yell, annoyed at her reply.

Slowly, she raises her hand and points at a gap in-between the buildings. Here I can see smoke coming up from the tower and men with big guns swarming it, in a uniform I'd never seen before. A helicopter landed on the roof, delivering even more men. The defence systems had been enabled, seeing the guns that Cyborg had installed for a last resort out.  
"Oh god."  
"We've got to go get help, we have no time to waste."  
We hurried for the nearest cash point, luckily I had brought my wallet, but unluckily I had spent a great deal of money on some new video games, so I only had $150.87 left. Hey, payday was in two days, I did not expect this to happen.  
"How much you got?"  
"$150"  
"$400, that means we have $550 all together, do you have your holoring on you?"  
"Today's my lucky day" I say somewhat sarcastically as I pull out my holoring and place it on my finger, transforming me into Mr Harry Bates. She nods and does the same. Suddenly she becomes Miss Vanessa White. It's weird. Vanessa has bright ginger hair that flows around her shoulders, and freckles across her nose. Her eyes are wide and green. Nobody would guess it was the gothic Raven.  
"We need some civvies. Our uniforms are giving us away."  
We get some weird looks from the owners of the rather hipster clothes store, it was the first we found that prices weren't too expensive, and it had a sale, and we only had a set amount of money, we couldn't afford to spend it on designer clothes.  
"We were going to a fancy dress party, but we just got a call saying it was no longer costume! How embarrassing!" The owners seemed to satisfied with the reason, and ultimately accepted the cash we forced into their hands as we left our old clothes in the changing rooms.

Raven had also picked up a bag that was on sale, and carefully removed the money from our wallets and put it in the secret zip pocket in it. She then threw the wallet, along with our cards in the trash. We had picked up a change of clothes and some sleep wear that came half price. Over all we spent $42, now we had $508.  
"We have spent too much time and money here already, now we are suitably incognito, we need to get out of Jump... and find out who the hell thought they could kidnap our friends, steal our house and get away with it."

._.  
Done! Oh lord, that was something. I hope this is up to standard! Please, review! Even if it is to tell me it is utter poop!

Ro x


End file.
